


Somebody to You

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, birthday greetings, soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: a short story about the photo Kihyun uploaded on Shownu's birthday





	Somebody to You

“They’re waiting for you to post you know” Shownu says while fixing his hair in the mirror.

It was his birthday and he decided to treat everyone to his favorite steak place for dinner. He just finished getting ready while the others were still picking outfits and putting make up on. It was HIS birthday yet he didn’t feel the need to be fancy, these people already saw his everything, no use in facades now.

He turns around to the couch seeing Kihyun scroll on his phone mindlessly. Of course he was already finished preparing, he was the first one to actually get things done.

“Mmm yeah, I will later” Kihyun answers nonchalantly.

Shownu walks behind the couch to peek on his phone.

Kihyun was scrolling through his photo gallery in which it was either

a. Their selcas that he hasn’t uploaded yet

In which Shownu doesn’t really understand. He doesn’t take a lot of selcas with the other members but when he does, he surely uploads it for monbebe to see. But Kihyun had tons in which he didn’t want to share.

And b. pictures of him, that he surely took without the older noticing.

“Why don’t you just upload the recent ones we took?” Shownu asks

“Ehh, they’ll be expecting that. I kinda wanna mess with monbebes hehe~” Kihyun smirks

Shownu gives a little laugh as well. Of course, Kihyun does love monbebe but he wants to tease them even more.

“I’m ready!!!” Minhyuk announces

“I am as well” Hyungwon stands next to Minhyuk.

“And the maknaes?” Shownu says

Changkyun comes out of the room without a word and holds a thumbs up.

Wonho and Jooheon come walking into the living room as well.

“Ok, let’s go” Kihyun stands up and puts his phone in his pocket.

Everyone else follows him to leave the dorm and go to the said meat place.

* * *

Kihyun is still on his damn phone. At dinner.

He tries to be discreet about it but Shownu knows his attention wasn’t 100% at the dinner table.

It seems like he hasn’t stopped scrolling through the photos, going back and forth on choosing one and then deciding against it at the very next second. His face was very serious, more serious than when he was trying to review for his driving exam.

“Kihyun-ah” Shownu casually calls him

Kihyun looks up and puts down his phone “Oh sorry, what are we talking about?”

“You would’ve known if you paid attention hmp~” Minhyuk reprimanded him slightly

“Ah sorry, I promise to listen now hehe” Kihyun apologetically smiles

They go back to eating dinner, talking and laughing with each other.

The food was great and the atmosphere was light. Everyone had a good time indeed.

By the time they were in the car, everyone had a food comma and immediately went to sleep.

Shownu was in the front seat but he could see a light coming from his peripheral view. He turns around to see Kihyun busy on his phone again. Lips pout in concentration while he shakes his head in disapproval.

The older gets his phone, opting to text the younger than call for his attention when everyone else was fast asleep.

__Shownu hyung [21:09] : Kihyun_ _

__Kihyunnie [21:10] : Yes hyung?_ _

__Why are you texting me?_ _

__Showny hyung: Everyone else is resting, I don’t wanna wake them up_ _

__Kihyunnie: Uh okay, what’s up then?_ _

__Shownu hyung: Why are you so concentrated on your phone?_ _

__Kihyunnie: Still not done picking a photo yet_ _

__Shownu hyung: Aishh_ _

__You’re overthinking this, Kihyun_ _

__Monbebes will love whatever you post_ _

__You’ve been trying to pick since this afternoon_ _

__…._ _

__Kihyun-ah_ _

__Yah…_ _

__

Shownu turns a bit and looks back to Kihyun scrolling on his phone again.

__

__Ah, that’s why he isn’t replying again. Tsk._ _

__

He proceeds to dial Kihyun’s number and the younger was startled his phone started ringing and vibrating. He almost tossed his phone to Hyungwon’s sleeping face but thankfully his hands caught it. He stares at the number and sees Shownu’s number. He doesn’t answer though. Instead he looks up to look at Shownu with an eyebrow arched. Shownu raised BOTH of his eyebrows and tilted his chin to point to Kihyun’s phone. Kihyun only gave him an unamused look and pressed the reject button.

__Kihyunnie: clingy much?_ _

__Shownu hyung: no…._ _

__Nevermind.. forget it_ _

__

Before Kihyun could reply, he sees the leader putting his phone inside his pocket and close his eyes, trying to get some sleep before they get home.

He only rolls his eyes at this.

The members like to say he was the dramatic one but sometimes Shownu would be a big baby about the smallest things too. If only they knew.

* * *

“Hyunwoo~ wake up, we’re here” The manager shakes him awake.

He opens his eyes to see their in the parking basement of their apartment. He hears the other members going down one by one. But before going down as well, he checks his phone and sees a message.

__Kihyunnie: I’m done picking a photo. Sorry it took a while but I decided that this photo is the most precious one yet. Love you, happy birthday._ _

__

Shownu feels his heart fill up with warmth and the corners of his mouth pull up. He slowly goes down the car and checks their twitter account.

__Ahh. I didn’t even know he took a photo of me on that day._ _

Shownu smiles to himself. Of course Kihyun wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to snap a photo even with just his phone.

“Hey birthday boy”

Shownu looks forward to see Kihyun waiting for him by the door.

“Hey, did everyone else go up already?”

“Yeah. Did you see my post?” Kihyun smiles while asking. He looks proud of the choice he made.

Shownu nods.

“Do you remember what happened that day?” the smaller one asks

“Of course, I would never forget” Shownu confirms

* * *

It was the last day of filming for MX-RAY. Thankfully it was a day filled with just playing water sports and free time, though the staff still had to film them.

The entire day was spent with doing different rides and eating different food. It didn’t really felt like they were filming at all. Everyone was having fun, the staff kept laughing at them while they fell off the rides.

Good thing they finished filming early and they got to rest for about a few hours before they had to film at night again for the barbecue party.

As usual, Shownu was the first to finish preparing himself. He looked around and saw the staff were still preparing the set for the dinner filming so he decided to walk along the shore for a bit.

“Hyung!”

“Shownu hyung~!” He hears a call from a far. He turns around to see Kihyun running to him and waving his hand.

“Yeah? Are we gonna go film now?” Shownu watches as the younger catches his breath in front of him.

Kihyun shakes his head “No, just wondering if I could come walk with you?”

“Oh sure” Shownu answers and walks along.

They walk in silence, appreciating the quiet time they have. Being an idol always meant having eyes on you, so having a little privacy like this was truly a blessing.

They reach a part of the shore where it had big rocks and the perfect place to view the sunset.

Shownu stepped on the rocks going closer to the shore. He gazed at the sunset quietly, taking the warm breeze in while closing his eyes.

Kihyun thought it was a beautiful sight. He took out his phone and snapped a few photos of the view. The sunset was very pretty, a violet and orange hue mixing in perfect harmony to create a beautiful ending for the day. He turned his phone until it reached the part where Shownu was also in the frame and took a picture.

He pocketed his phone again and walks to stand beside the older.

He closes his eyes as well and breathes in the air with a smile on his face.

“Hey Kihyun?” Shownu says in almost a whisper

“Yes hyung?” he answers without opening his eyes

“Thank you”

His eyes open at the sudden words of appreciation. He turns to look at Shownu only to see him with a gentle smile on his face.

“What for?” Kihyun tried to think back if he did any favors for the older recently.

“For everything” Shownu looks back at the sunset

“You’re always here for everyone. You’re always so self-less, working hard for the group. Even when you’re already at you’re best, you somehow surprise us by getting even better” the older chuckles.

“Yah hyung, why are you suddenly so sappy?” Kihyun jokes

“I just.. I just want you to know. We wouldn’t be the same without you.

**_**_I_**_** wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Kihyun didn’t know why but his eyes started to sting. Tears were threatening to come out.

“idiot! You’re the leader of the group, I should be saying that to you!” Kihyun argues

Shownu laughs “Yeah but I just really appreciate what you do for the group. You really are the pride of Monsta X”

Kihyun cries “No” he shakes his head.

“I’m proud to be a member of a group that is lead by you. I can say with 100% confidence that I will not be the same without you, hyung”

Shownu pats Kihyun’s head.

“Yah, no need to cry”

“This is your fault! Why did you suddenly say such cheesy things!”

Shownu proceeds to pat his head gently

“Because Yoo Kihyun, I’m thankful. Thankful for what you do for me, for the group. Thankful that I met such a wonderful person like you.”

* * *

“You cried so much on that day” Shownu teases

“Hey! Don’t think I didn’t see you cry a bit too!” Kihyun banters

“Ah, the day the Yoo Kihyun told me he loved me? Of course I’d cry! Who wouldn’t?!” Shownu dramatically clutches his heart

“I didn’t say I LOVE YOU” Kihyun corrects

“Oh yes of course, you said

_Shownu hyung, I’m thankful too! Because you’re important to me!_ ”

Shownu tries to re-enact the scene with a higher pitch, mimicking kihyun’s crying voice at that time.

“Arghhh! But you started it! Technically __you__ confessed first!” Kihyun punches the older’s arms

“Ow! You can’t hit me, it’s my birthday” Shownu says

“Ok fine!” Kihyun said with a pout but as soon as Shownu looks away he sneaks in a little peck on the older’s cheeks

“Happy birthday Son Hyunwoo, the person I’m most thankful for”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Showki in quite a long time so I'm sorry if this is rushed because I have work tomorrow! T__T  
> but I thought of this suddenly the other day before going to sleep and I was like "Why not write it yeah?" and here it is!!  
> Based this off "Somebody to you" by The Vamps (even tho the lyrics doesn't match, I just wanted it to have the same vibe hehe)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Had to make this crumb bcos of the showki drought hhh


End file.
